


Worst soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Forced Relationship, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmates, Trans Male Character, ging freecs is a good parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gon and Kurapika discovered that they have the worst luck in the world. Their soulmates are their enemies and from the most powerful and crazy villains.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill, Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 39
Kudos: 187





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe every person born with a tattoo on their hand. That image´s a combination of important things between two persons an are identical. Ging is a good father, thats new and Kite is trans and also Gon other father. 
> 
> Exist some rules about soulmates like:  
> 1- If one dies, the other part dies too.  
> 2- Once you met your soulmate you can´t have sexual interactions like kissing or sex with other people that aren´t your mate, if you try it both parts will have intense pain and then, faint.  
> 3- Also, destiny will bring them together.  
> 4- If a person doesn't have a mark, it´s because they will never meet their soulmates.

Kurapika learned about soulmates thanks to Pairo. He always thought that his hand paint was a tattoo, something that everyone has, but his friend told him that it was a soulmate mark. Full of curiosity, he ran to meet his parents and asked them about it. When he heard everything he inspected his soulmate mark, it was a book covered with chains, he loves it instantly. He started daydreaming about who was his mate. He was wishing to meet him, will he be handsome, shy, confident? The only thing he knew was that his future partner will be someone that will love him and help him, that was what everybody told him. He decided to inspect Pairo mark, a part inside him wished that Pairo would be his partner, it will make sense, but he wasn´t lucky. Pairo soulmate was going to be someone else and one day he would meet someone with a chained book on his hand. 

Gon had a similar story, but it was his aunt who gave him the explanation about soulmates, but he also learned something important, that you don´t have to meet your soulmate to be happy, one perfect example was his two fathers. Kite didn´t have a mark while Ging had a mark with a rat and a boar. They weren´t soulmates but it didn´t matter, they love each other and were happy being hunters, traveling, and raising their son. 

Kurapika meet death when all his clan was murdered, he decided he will have his revenge. Sometimes the picture of a happy life with his soulmate will appear on his mind, but he will dismiss it, all that matter was his purpose of killing the spiders. 

Kurapika and Gon met in the hunter exam. They quickly became friends and soon they had a friend group with Leorio and Killua. Kurapika and Gon were the only ones with marks. They didn´t care about that, but Leorio and Killua were heartbroken about it, they were in love with their best friends but they knew that they weren´t soulmates, but it didn´t matter, they would try to make them fall in love.

It was so bad that destiny had other plans. 


	2. Little sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon part of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I was expecting to post this chapter on friday but I couldn´t but here it is now and I hope that you like it. This chapter  
> it´s a bit sad but only if you are a Killugon shipper.

Gon always loves so much his soulmate mark. It was so elaborated and complex, normally the people around him will be amazed by his mark, his parents explained to him that a mark that was so special meant that their history will be complicated but special. Gon mark was a fishing rod but instead of a fish, it was something pink that look so similar to bubble gum and around were other images like rocks, scissors and paper and the number 44.He wanted to meet his soulmate soulmate but a part of him wasn´t worried, he knew that he wil one day meet his special one and it didn´t matter if he was his soulmate or a complet different person, if his parents could be happy, then he can do it too. 

When he was 8 he put aside his dream about love for a complet different dream...becoming a hunter, just like his parents. For years he train so hard, even his parents help him. It was something good that Kite convince Ging about don´t train him the same way he did with him, which was hide around the world while Kite looked for him. At the end, when Kite was able to find Ging and had his approval to become a real hunter, they started dating an the same night of their ancounter, they were already expecting Gon. At least, that was what Gon discovered one day that he was looking for christmas presents and instead he listened his parents conversation, it was weird because Gon thought that the stork brought the babies to the parents. 

At the age of 12, he was ready to take the examn. There he met the best friends he could dream. But the best was that he met Killua....And Hisoka.Gon admired and feared at the same time the clown, but he just met him one time at the beggining and he could almost swear that he felt pain on his soulmate mark, but it was so fast that he decided that it was nothing. 

The next days he started to spend more time with Killua, they had their first kiss and soon they started doing other thing, they just touch each other, it was early but they were sure that they wanted to spend their lives with each other.....But then, Hisoka happened. 

It was the last part of the exam and Gon was trying to catch Hisoka number, when he finally did it he stare at Hisoka for real for fist time. He coulnd´t explain what happpened, the only thing he knew was that that Hisoka was staring at him with a face difficult to understand, but Gon didn´t wait to see what Hisoka was going to do or say, he ran away. Suddenly he felt pain and fall, he was now the prey of another man. He had been so foolish, he was so concentrated to catch Hisoka that he didn´t see that he was being followed. He was trying to move when in front of him appeared a pair of shoes, when he look he saw Hisoka, with the head of the man that attacked him. Hisoka forgave Gon life with the hope of one day fight with him and kill him and then he left. 

A few days later Gon had passed the exam and now he was a hunter just like Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. Gon was so happy that he invited his new friends to his home to celebrate, Kurapika rejected the invitation because he had spiders to kill and Leorio said that he wanted to go and help Kurapika, Gon and Killua knew that Leorio was in love with Pika but didn´t say anything. 

The first day on home was fantastic. Killua met Kite and Ging and even Aunt Mito, they talk and even they were already planing going on adventures to be better hunters. Killua was so happy and surprised that those people he met just a moment ago treat him better that all his family. It was night and Gon and Killua were on bed, when they approach each other and kiss Gon scream of pain. Luckily, the pain dissapear fast but not the sadness of Killua soul. "Gon. You have already met your soulmate". 


	3. Nights messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon talk about his feeling with Kurapika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter it´s short but I hope that you like it. It doesn´t have a warning, everything is cute so let´s enjoy it because in future chapters the thing will be darker.

Gon decided to continue his relationship with Killua, it didn´t matter that they couldn´t kiss or do anything, the most important was that they like each other. Killua didn´t want to continue because Gon was destined to someone else, but Gon convinced him to try it and Killua only accepted with the condition of the day when Gon discovered who his soulmate was, they will break up. 

  
Gon didn´t have an idea who his partner will be. Thanks to Ging and Kite he concluded that he had to meet him during the hunter exam but he didn´t know anything, the only people with whom he was close enough to know their soulmate mark were Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio. Killua and Leorio didn´t have soulmates, the only one left was Kurapika but it wasn´t him, his mark was a book with chains and Gon was happy about it because he only saw Pika like a brother. He was so confused about this entire situation and there were nights in which he couldn´t sleep because he was overthinking everything. 

  
In moments like those, he will send a message or call Kurapika, since the moment he discovered he had met his soulmate a bond was formed between the two. He send a message when Killua was sleeping. "Hi, Pika! How is your revenge, Had you killed any spider yet?!" "Hi, little one. Only you can make a revenge plan involving killing sound like something funny, but no, I had not been lucky yet. What is on your head that you can´t sleep, it´s about your soulmate again?" Gon smiled when he read his friend's message. "I´m confused, that is all. Soulmates are destined to meet again and again but I don´t know who is that person, my parents said that I had to meet him during the hunter exam but the closer people to my age were you, Killua and Leorio. My soulmate is probably someone much older than me and I really like Killua but he is not sure about us and a part of me it´s curious about who my mate is, I just want to meet him at least once and then decided if I want to be with him, destiny it is made by us I just have to look at my parents, they are happy and they love each other and one day I asked them what will they do if they meet Ging soulmate and they said that nothing, that destiny could go to hell because the decision is of them, it didn´t matter if they couldn't kiss or do something else, I suppose they meant holding hands but they didn´t want to explain to me what does it mean, I mean Ging tried but Kite stopped him and he was red but I don´t understand why, holding hands it´s not bad, but I´m talking a lot again. What I´m trying to say is that I´m nervous but at the same time confident."

On the other side, in a room was Kurapika reading his little friend's message and he couldn´t avoid smiling. How could someone be so mature and innocent at the same time? "You don´t have to worry Gon, you are smart and you are so right about being you the one that chooses his destiny, if you choose to be with Killua or your soulmate is gonna be your decision, yous remember that you need no the with someone that respects you and treat you well. I have to go little one, remember to take care of you, and give regards to Killua of my part. Goodnight" "Goodnight Kurapika! Sleep well and Killua will be happy to listen about you, bye!"

  
Kurapika smiled, that kid was like a sunshine ray, it was not difficult to like him. He went to bed and started thinking for the first time since a long time ago about his soulmate. 


	4. 200 floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finally discovered the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.  
> This is the first time that I post the chapter the day I said and not 3 days later. ♥️  
> I hope that next friday I will post another one.

Gon wanted to become stronger so he and Killua started a journey that leads them to Heavens Arena. They trained a lot and learned about nen. Everything was fine, but the problems began when they wanted to enter the 200 floor. They were so curious about it but when finally the mystery was going to be revealed they felt a strong aura. Killua felt disgusted but Gon didn´t say it aloud,but he felt attracted by that aura. 

Hisoka appeared in front of them. He smiled but his glare was always on Gon. "♣️Look who is here, my little apple and his friend killer, by the way, your brother will love to see you. Do you want me to call him and tell him to come? it will be a lovely familiar meeting♣️ ". Killua was angry and he looks like he wanted to kill the clown, which was easy to understand. "Killua, it´s okay. Ignore him and lets go". Hisoka aura got stronger and darker. "♠️You are not strong enough, yet. If you get stronger, I will let you pass. Do you want to come in? I will teach you some important things about nen ♠️".

Killua at the beggining didn't thought it was a good idea but when he looked at Gon he decided to follow the clown. They improve and Gon seem happy and relaxed near the clown. Even the magician acepted to fight against Gon. "♣️My apple, of course I will love to fight with you, but everything will be different now that we can only fight without kill us♣️". Gon look confused "I'm not complaining, but why do you change your mind when you said that you wanted to kill me?" Hisoka just look at Gon with something similiar to surprise and then he smirk and look between Gon and Killua to finally speak again to Gon. 

"♥️You two were a couple♥️?" Hisoka asked leaning closer to Gon. Gon answered happily "We are a couple" Hisoka aura was dark and heavy again and it was filled with a bloody death wish. Killua grab Gon hand and was ready to go when Hisoka stopped him. "♦️Little apple, and your soulmate?"♦️Gon was shocked and suddenly everything had sense, when he saw Killua he realized that Killua was thinking the same as him. 

"You are my soulmate". 


	5. Uncomfortable talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Gon talk about their bond.

Gon felt like he was on a nightmare, he was shocked and afraid but a part of him was telling him that everything had sense and he wanted to lean closer to Hisoka and the other part wanted to hug Killua and tell him that everything will be fine. To clear his mind he decided to ask some questions to the clown.

"How did you know?" Hisoka smiled and took Gon's hand to see his soulmate mark. "♠️I had my suspicion since the beginning, I felt something inside me telling me that I was right but it wasn´t until the last part of the exam that I could see your mark♠️." Gon tried to see the other man mark but there was none, Hisoka followed his gaze and answered him before he could ask. "♦️Did you know that bungee gum has both the properties of rubber and gum? My nen let me do a lot of impressive things, one of that is hide marks on my body, just like this one♦️". Hisoka shows his now visible soulmate mark, it was the same as Gon. " ♣️Imagine my surprise when one day I felt a big pain because my soulmate was fucking with someone else♣️". Gon blushed, "We were just kissing".

  
"You are a disgusting pedophile, your soulmate is a kid!" Killua was red of anger and maybe he was a bit ashamed. Hisoka just seems like he was enjoying seeing Killua in pain. "❤Awww, poor little killer, soo young and your heart is already broken, but don´t worry, I´m a good mate and I will not forbid my little apple to continue being your friend. I will not touch Gon...yet. I will wait till he is ripening, and then I will make him mine.❤" Hisoka's face was terrifying like he was already enjoying being Gon mate, both Killua and Gon feel disgusted by the idea, and Gon maybe felt a bit attracted but it was probably just his mind thinking that because he was his soulmate he needed to be with him. Hisoka walked to the door and before leaving he turns to see Gon one last time. "♠️My little apple, don´t forget our fight♠️" and left. 

  
"Killua, I just want to tell you that my feeling toward you didn´t change, and I know I made a promise to you...". 

  
"Forget it, Hisoka is crazy and dangerous, I can´t let you be the partner of someone like him, I don´t care the promise I made you, please don´t let me and I know how important is for you to fight against Hisoka, and I will not try to stop you. Please, after your fight lets run away. Promise me that you will think about it". Killua looked so vulnerable. "I promise it". 

* * *

Did Hisoka just have an orgasm? Gon asked himself.

  
Did Hisoka just have an orgasm? Killua thought.

  
Everybody in the Heaven's Arena was asking themselves if the killer clown had an orgasm while he was fighting the kid.

  
❤I had an orgasm.❤ Hisoka thought, he was happy, his soulmate was very interesting and he couldn´t wait till he completely ripened. Since the beginning Gon was very powerful, he didn´t have formal training, everything he knew he learned by himself, his DNA was a bit advantage, he was the son of two of the most powerful hunters and nen users, Ging and Kite, Hisoka wanted to fight them but he never knew where to found them and now he was the soulmate of their son. He wanted to scream to everybody that Gon was his property, he wishes to see everybody's reactions, Ging and Kite, the sweet aunt Gon talks too much about, Kurapika and Leorio. Gon was a sun, everybody loves him and he wanted to show them that if he wants, he could break him. 

  
There was something dark inside Gon, everybody have darkness, but Gon was powerful, he saw it in his eyes, one day he will collapse and be the most dangerous creature and he will love to be there to see it. They both were similar, but Hisoka already accept his madness, Gon still had hope, but one day he will be alone, and he will be crying on the ground and his heart will be full of hate. 

  
Now it wasn´t the moment, one day, maybe soon or later, but not now he was still too good and pure. Using his bungee gum and a simple and innocent trick he defeated Gon. "♦️Not today my apple, see you later.♦️"

  
Gon felt so bad with himself and at the same time proud. He was finally able to hit several times at the face of the magician and he returned the tag. He followed Hisoka outside. "Will you fight against me again?" Hisoka looked at Gon. "♠️Of course, when you get stronger♠️" and he closes his distance. Gon heart stopped. Hisoka was going to kiss him, suddenly he felt a desire and he was anticipating that kiss. Hisoka kissed him on his cheek and left.

  
Gon felt bad, what was he thinking? He was confused and he knew that the best for him was to never see again the clown. He returned to Killua. "Let´s go Killua". Killua's face brightened. "Do you choose me?" Gon smiled. "Always". 


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua discovered something about Ging past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None. Just Ging being a good father....Weird.

Killua was surprised. He was raised in a family of killers that didn't care about him, and although he had met Gon's family before he was not used to be liked or respected. Kite and Ging were nice to him and aunt Mito (she told him to call her that way) was like the mother he wishes he has, and he had formed a friendship with Kite. They had a lot of things in common but the first one was that they were partners of someone who wasn't their soulmates, the only difference was that Kite felt confident because he knew that Ging will never leave him, Killua has a lot of doubts. He knows that Gon loves him, but he also knows that Gon is too much for him, Gon is like the sun and everybody likes him, one day Gon probably will find someone better than him, maybe he decides to with Hisoka after all and he cant kill the clown because it will mean killing Gon too. For the moment he will enjoy the moments he is with him. 

"Killuaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gon, I'm next to you, you don't need to scream. " Gon just smiled at him. "Sorry! Look at this thing I found" He showed him a cube. "I tried to open it but I think it requires to use nen". Killua was curious too so he joined Gon on his mission to open the box or whatever that was. After using nen and with the help of his Hunter license they could open it and watched a tape of Ging. "Gon, if you are watching this, it means I'm dead or that I ran away. I know that you will want to know more about me, but I don't want it because I know I had been a bad father. Your other father is Kite, I hope that he is still with you."When Ging finished talking, the tape uses nen, rewinds itself, and then is gone. 

Killua looked at Gon, expecting what he will say. Maybe Gon was sad,o afraid or curious about Ging intentions. Gon smiled. "Did you see Killua!!! Ging was on an island with a red tornado, sitting on top of a big lizard, which was sitting on top of a beast!"

Killua hit Gon. "You are an idiot. Its that the only thing that catches your attention." "Of course not, but the important part is that Ging and Kite are alive and Ging is a good father, he may be serious but he cares about me and I know that he will never abandon me". 

  
Gon grabbed Killua's hand and started running outside the house. "Gon, where are you taking me?" Gon stopped just for a moment and smiled at him. "We will go to see Ging, of course. At this hour he is normally fishing with Kite". Killua stopped him. "Maybe we should wait, maybe they want to spend some time together and we should too. They are not going to escape." The truth was that there was a possibility that they were doing...Couple thing. "You are right. Do you want to play videogames with me? "Every time Gon smiles Killua felt like he was falling more and more. "You already know the answer, idiot". 

* * *

Hours later Ging and Kite were finally on home and after Gon told them that he wanted to talk to them they seat on the floor. Killua wanted to leave but Gon didnt let him saying that he was family too. Finally Gon spoke. "I found this". Both of them looked relaxed, Kite even laughed. "Your were so quiet about this. We thought that your were going to tell us that you and Killua are getting married. The last one blushed while Gon just smiled. "Not yet. Now, would you explain me about the tape". 

Ging was the one who spoke. A lot of years ago, I created a game to help nen user improve their habilities. I call it Greed Island. Other friends of mine help me. My reason to made it was because I knew that one day you will need. The tape was because I thought that I will no survive enough or because I will be a coward and I would run away." 

Everyone was looking at Ging. "Can we go?" Killua will never understand how Gon's mind works. "Of course". It was probably because he was Ging son that his mind was a mess...A hot mess. "Not yet". Kite interrupted. The two husbands looked at each other. "He is too young". "But he is always in trouble, if he goes he will improve and be able to be stronger and we both know that he needs it if he wants to continue with his adventures and everybody know that when Gon wants something, he will not give up. It's better if we gave him the tools necessary". Kite was silent for a moment and he finally turns to see Gon. "You can go if you are capable of doing a mission, you have to buy it in an auction that is going to happen in Yorknew City in September. If you are able of earning enough money you and buy it you can go, but let me tell you that it is really expensive".   
"Okay! Tomorrow Killua and I will be leaving. We are going to pack our things and we will make it. Bye!" When both kids left Ging looked at Kite. "Why did you give them that condition. We already have one." "We will know if they are strong enough. Remember that it is a dangerous game, and you can't say a thing, you make me travel the world a lot of times looking for you". Ging smiled, "It was worth it". Kite hit him and then kissed him. 

The next day Gon and Killua left to go to their mission. They didn't know that it was going to be a journey full of problems, where strange alliances will be made, old friends will meet and somebody's life was going to be ruined. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope that you like this fanfic. Please if you like it leave your kudos and add a comment because thanks to them I know how I am doing and how I can improve or add.
> 
> English it´s not my first language so sorry for my mistakes and if you see a gramar error please tell me because I want to improve.


End file.
